the sleeping beauty
by mega-randomer
Summary: mei keeps on falling asleep and having nightmares which she can't wake up from. but what happpens when its a life or death suituation. meiXsinedd meiXd'jok. rated t for later scenes
1. the beginning

**_the sleeping beauty_**

set after series 1 before series 2. i dont own anything. sorry the first chapter is a bit short.

the snow kids all returned to their rooms to get some well earned rest after their big match.

as Mei walked back to her room with Tia, all she could think about was about what had happened in the game against the shadows. she had scored the winning goal after everyone else had hit the goal posts and she just couldn't get the image of her and D'jok kissing out her head.

"Are you ok , Mei? you look as if you are in anouther galaxy." asked Tia.

"Sorry, i just have something on my mind thats all, but i'm fine" replied Mei.

"Can i just say that was a great goal"

"Thanks, but compared to your goals Tia it was nothing"

"I say their the same, Mei i just wondered if we could go shopping tomorrow and have some fun after training. You in?"

"You can always count me in when it's shopping"

And with that the snowkids went to bed. They all had good dreams except for Mei

please review


	2. let the dreams begin

Two rooms down the hall from Tia and Mei's room was D'Jok and Mcro ice's room. As usually micro ice was fast asleep. Managing to annoy D'Jok with his very loud snoring. D'Jok couldn't help but think

'how can Micro ice sleep at a time like this. We have just won the galactik football cup and he is asleep faster than Ahito'

D'Jok couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Micro ice having more sleep than Ahito simply because Ahito was always fast asleep. Suddenly a pillow whacked D'Jok straight in the face.

"Hey what was that for Micro?" D'Jok said as he saw Micro ice sit up in his bed.

"Stop sounding like a flipping pig and i won't need to, you would have Mei complaining instead" replied the quite amused Micro ice.

D'Jok's face was starting to go red as he remembered what had happened a couple of hours ago. He just couldn't believe he had kissed mei infront of a whole stadium in the final. There must of been about 18,000 people in the stadium and a lot more watching on tv.

"Hey, redface what's up?"

"What, oh nothing i just had something on my mind thats all"

"Would by any chance it begin with an M and end in an I, let me guess, MEI. I thought you said you didn't like her when we first became the team"

"Oh lay off it Micro. So what if i said that things change, people change. You can talk you used to fancy her and now that she rejected you, your her best mate. can we just get some sleep i'm wiped out"

Without anouther word Micro ice had fallen fast asleep. D'Jock however , kept trying to get to sleep but he just had too much on his mind aka MEI.

------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the team was fast asleep except for Mei and Tia. The girls of the team were just talking about boys and how annoying they can be. Tia had just amussed Mei by saying that she thought Sinedd liked Mei while he was playing for the Snowkids. Mei had replyed by saying that was a load of bollocks. They just could not stop laughing but then next they could hear Thran whacking the wall as they were making so much noise and with that they decided to get some sleep.

"Night Tia"

"Night Mei. Sweet dreams." replied Tia.

But Tia would soon reliase how wrong that statment actually was.


	3. Tia cares

Sinedd was in his bed lying down thinking about how he had just ruined his chance to win the galactik football cup and how he nearly destroyed all the flux before finding out that he had been tricked. He decided to stick his ipod in and listen to his favourite band, Bon Jovi. As much as he hoped it would help him forget it, it actually did worse. Then an image popped into his head. One that he hadn't seen since he left the Snowkids. It was of all the Snowkids including him playing as a great team. This image got him thinking about how he was glad he joined the shadows and how he was a better player than them even if they didn't win the cup. There was just two things he missed now that he wasn't playing for them and they were, the way they got on as a team they may have all hated him but that never stopped them from playing as a team where as now at the shadows it's everyone for themselves. The other thing he really missed more than anything was ........

MEI. Yeah he really used to like her, he may not of shown it to her whenever theyh play each other but he just didn't believe that he still had feelings for her deep inside. As he settled down to sleep all he could dream about that night was Mei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Mei and Tia's room, Tia was awake as she didn't feel she could fall asleep and leave Mei like this. Mei was tossing and turning all night as if she had a nightmare but she never woke up from it. After 4 hours of this she stopped for about 10mins and then it started again. This repeated all night. Tia had fallen asleep as she was so exhausted. The next morning when Tia woke up Mei was still asleep tossing and turning. Mei had started to mutter something as if she knew Tia was awake.

"Tia, Tia. You have got to get him, he is the only one that can stop it......."

and with that she started to toss and turn again. It was about 1 o'clock in the afternoon and it was time for training. Tia knew she couldn't miss training but she didn't want to leave Mei like this. So in the end she decided to go to the training session but not do the training. She went down to the room where they do all the training and asked Arch if he knew where Dame Simbai was.

"She's over there Tia. Why do you want to see her at a time like this?" he replied

"It's a bit of a secret, sorry coach."

And with that she walked over to Dame Simbai. All Tia could think about was how Mei was getting on.

"Dame Simbai, Can i have a word with you please?"

"Why of course you can Tia, How can i help you?"

" It's not me, it's Mei. I don't know whats wrong with her but in her sleep all she does is toss and turn as if she is having a nightmare but never wakes up. She has been asleep since 10pm yesterday and she muttered something she said `you have to get him, he is the only one that can stop it` so i thought if anyone knows whats wrong it would be you. so i came to ask if you would come and have a look at her. Would you please?"

"Of course i will Tia, but i don't know if i will be able to help. But i will try the best i can"

"Thanks, i really appreciate this"

So off they want to go and see Mei but will Dame Simbai be able to help Mei?


	4. he is the only one that can stop it

Training had started about 10 minutes ago. To be honest they hadn't actually been in the hollow trainer they were waiting for Tia and Mei. Everyone was quite surprised as Dame Simbai wasn't around either and she was always on hand. Aarch was getting really annoyed. It was a real surprise for the three of them to be late.

"Does anyone know where Dame Simbai, Tia and Mei are?" asked Aarch

"No coach we haven't seen Mei since last night and we haven't seen Tia or dame Simbai since earlier" replied a surprised D'Jok. " The last person to see Mei was Tia ad Tia was the last person to see dame Simbai."

"Should we go look for them?" surgested Rocket.

"No we'll just get on with training"

* * *

Dame Simbai was busy with Tia looking over Mei. She was in worse condition than earlier. She was tossing and turning more frantically and she kept on shivering. The only improvement was that she could talk more. Which she proved by saying

" Tia you must get him, He can stop it completely but the other can only make them wake up. I..It's up to you T...IA." and with that she tossed and turned even more frantically than earlier. Tia wondered what she meant by it was up to her. It wasn't exactly up to her as she couldn't stop the suffering Mei was going through. But who did Mei mean my `him` could it be D'Jok, micro ice or even Sinedd. They knew Lot's of boys but how would she know who he was. Tia thought it was more likely to be D'Jok but how could she be sure.

"Dame Simbai do you know what is wrong with her?"

"I don't know exactly what is wrong with her but i know the effect that i happening. Her body is shutting down. It could be from a poison or something but there is no trace of poison in her blood stream. So i can't be sure what has happened, i will need to do a lot more tests on her. I will try my best to help her recover but i can't guarantee her recovery. I don't know what she means by `he is the only one that can help`so you will have to figure that one out yourself. I will go and tell Aarch why you and Mei haven't been at training and then i will come back and try to help her"

Tia couldn't help but start to cry she couldn't bare the thought of losing her best friend.

"Cheer up Tia. I'm sure you will be able to help her recover. You can do more for her than i can. Wipe those tears away, relax and think who she means by `he` OK?"

"Thank you for everything dame Simbai. Your the best."

And with that Dame Simbai went of to find Aarch.

* * *

Dame Simbai walked into the training room to find that the only person there was Aarch no one else was any where in sight and no one was in the hollo trainer either. He looked very annoyed.

"Aarch i have just come to say i'm sorry that Tia and Mei haven't been at training. It's because we don't know excactly but Mei's body is shuting down like from poison but there is no trace of poison. Tia has been looking after Mei. As i said before i'm sorry they missed training."

"It's ok dame Simbai, we have just had a bad training session without them and everyones was a little bit worryed thats all. Do you know when they will be back?"

"Tia can train with you tommorrow but with Mei it's hard to tell, days, weeks. I will need to do lot's of tests on her especcially as we don't know a cure. Sorry Aarch."

"it's ok. It's not you fault."

And with that Aarch when to his room and Dame Simbai went to see how Mei was getting on. When she got there she saw that Tia was fast asleep by Mei's side and Mei was still. Next thing dame Simbai heard was someone knocking on the door.

"Hello, any one there" asked Dame Simbai.

"oh, Dame simbai, i jus wondered if Mei was in there" replyed the familier voice of D'Jok.

"She is but nows not the best time to see her. Sorry"

"Ok, i'll just go."

* * *

Sinedd had just woken up for the 9999th time. He was having a nightmare (amusing dream to us) about him and Mei kissing (it would be more amusing if it was Ahito and Sinedd kissing). He had a room to himself over at the hotel. All they did all day was stay inside as they couldn't face the outside world. Sinedd was really annoyed he was having the worst couple of days: first he has problems with the smog, then they loose the cup by 1 goal and now he was having nightmares about someone he used to fancy. Could his day get any worse (i think so).

* * *

D'Jok walked back down the hall to his and Micro ice's room. He couldn't stop wondering why Mei was not doing anything. She wasn't the type of person to miss training except if she was doing an advert for tv but she would have told someone if she was going to miss training. It was also not like Tia to miss training she loved to play football. What was going on at the moment, everything seemed to be going wrong. The next thing he would know might be someone telling him Sinedd is rejoining the snowkids but that would be impossible because no one would let him rejoin the team. Everyone hated him and Aarch wasn't the most fond of him. His life had changed so much since Aarch had first come to Akillian. D'Jok wondered if his life would ever me normal again.


	5. no answers

**Thanks for the reviews. Thank you destinyhope i just wanted to point out that the bit about Ahito and Sinedd was just a joke. They are not a pairing in this story. I just put it in to see every ones reaction. Please carry on reviewing this story! **

It was the next morning, Thran and Ahito were getting ready to go to training when D'Jok and Micro ice came walking into the room. D'Jok looked around the as if he was trying to find some inspiration for something where as Micro ice was bursting to tell Thran and Ahito the news.

"Hey, have you guys heard the news" he burst out. Thran and Ahito both shuck their heads. "Well apparently Sinedd is thinking about rejoining the Snowkids. I mean does he really think he can come back here. The fucking idiot."

At that they all started laughing. They stopped when they saw Tia stood in the doorway.

"Hey would you guys care to shut up for once?" she said.

"Oh sorry Tia, we didn't mean to but have you heard Sinedd wants to rejoin the snowkids. Where were you yesterday everyone was worryed." replied a concerned Micro ice.

"What's it to you Micro ice? it's private between me, Dame Simbai and Mei. Ok?" Tia wondered if she should tell D'jok. After a couple of minutes she decided she should tell him after training so his mind doesn't wonder. "The only other person in this room that can be told is D'Jock. If any of you other three find out I'm dead. Bye see you at training." And with that she walked off.

"I wonder why she said only you can be told? Maybe Mei has been abducted and she wants to let her boyfriend know" they started laughing all except for D'Jok.

"it's not funny Micro, if something is wrong with her your in for it. OK?" D'jok replied and with that he stormed out of the room.

Ahito had just woke up "did i miss something?" after he said that he fell back to sleep without another word.

* * *

You would think Mei would think he was cocky when he did that. But the only reason he did that was so he could get away from everyone being mean to her. it was true he fancied her so much i can't give an exact amount. Back on to the story, D'Jok kept getting more and more questions in his head about why Tia said he could know but none of his friends could. As he got down to the training room he looked to see everyone there except Mei and dame Simbai. He wondered how the others got there faster than him but ii guess we'll never know. Tia came up to him while he was stood alown.

"Meet me outside mine and Mei's room after training" and with that she went back over to talk to Rocket. D'Jok was getting more and more worried. All he knew was he was about to learn the truth about Mei's disappearance. After all the talk being about Mei it's kind of obvious he was worried.

* * *

As the training session finished Aarch asked for a word with Tia.

"Tia is there any improvement on Mei."

"Not really coach. she is shaking more frantically than ever but she is talking more. Sorry coach." and with that tears started to form in Tia's eyes.

"There, there Tia it's ok. You know better than anyone else that she will pull through this."

"Thanks coach, for the advice."

And with that she rushed off to meet D'Jok.

**sorry that it's not very exciting but i can't always make them exciting**


	6. jealousy

D'Jok had been waiting outside Tia's room for about 10 minutes before she showed up. She had been held up after training. D'Jok was really relieved when Tia turned up.

"You want to find out where Mei is? Then walk through this door. Micro ice get lost" She said. She could hear Micro ice's breathing from around the corner.

"How do you have eyes in the back of your head?" and with that he walked off to Rocket's room.

"What's the catch?" D'Jok asked as if something was going to go wrong.

"Nothing, Do you want to know or not?"

"Ok, ok. I'll go."

And with that they walked into the dime lighted room.

* * *

Rocket was sat on the bed in his room. He was thinking about how to tell Tia that he loved her till the end of akillian. But everyway he put it made him sound stupid. Micro ice had just walked in through the door.

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock?"

"Oh sorry, Do you know why Tia is talking to D'Jok, because she's talking to him and they never talk except before a match."

"I don't really care, micro. Please can you leave me alone"

"Sorry,I'll go i just thought you liked her" and with that he walked off to his room. Now that Mirco ice had left, Rocket could only feel jealous.

_`i thought D'Jok loved Mei. He is so in for it now`_

* * *

Thran and Ahito were in their room. Ahito was asleep and Thran was watching the match they had just played a couple of days ago. He was looking at how nearly everyone had not scored. It was really amusing the fact that only one person had scored and everyone else had hit the cross bar in all different places.

"Did i miss something?" Ahito said as he woke up.

"No little bro, you rest. You need your strength."

And with that he dosed off. Thran sighed as he couldn't believe how fast Ahito fell asleep.


	7. back to normal?

**sorry that it's been a long time but i just couldn't think of anything to write. Here is my newest chapter.**

D'jok had walked into the room where Mei lay, tossing and turning on the cosy purple bed. He was absolutely gobsmacked at this site.

"What happened to her?" D'Jok asked as he knelt on the floor next to Mei's bed.

"Sorry D'Jok but we don't have a clue, all we know is that her body is slowly shutting down. If you want D'Jok wecan leave you alone in here with her?" Tia replied.

"Please can you"

And with that Tia and Dame Simbai left the room. Mei had stopped tossing and turning. Once d'jok had noticed he reached out and grabbed her hand. The next thing that happened you wouldn't believe D'Jok began to cry.

"D....D'Jok is t...th..at you? Yo..u don't have to cry." She reached out with her hand and rubbed the back of her hand down his face.

"Mei, your all right. What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, but there is only one way to sto..." She didn't have time to finish what she was saying by the time she had started tossing and turning again.

D'Jok got up reached over and gave her a kiss on the lips as best he could, before walking to the door. He turned around to see if anything had changed but he saw nothing so he walked out of the room.

* * *

Sinedd had heard about the rumour that was going around about him wanting to rejoin the snowkids and he could help but throw a photo frame at the door. There was no way on this earth that Sinedd was going to rejoin the snowkids. The only thing that might change his mind would be if Mei could persuade him to change his mind, but as if that was going to happen. He walked over to his bed and flopped onto it. A tear came to his eye as he thought about Mei. He quickly wiped it away and hoped no one saw but as he looked around Artegor was stood in the doorway.

"Oh shit" Sinedd said to his self.

* * *

It had been about half an hour since D'jok had walked out of Tia's room. She had walked in to see how Mei was only to find that he was up and walking about.

"Hey Tia" Tia was absolutely gobsmacked to Mei walking around looking healthier than ever before.

"Are you ok Mei? Shouldn't you be resting."

"I know i don't know what happened, i just managed to gather the strengh to get up and wake up from that terrible nightmare."

"Well since you seem happy I'll give you the gossip, apparently Sinedd is rejoining the Snowkids. I personally think its a load of bollocks but the others aren't really that sure."

"Sorry but why on this earth would Sinedd rejoin he said we were all bastards. Don't even start on that again Tia" Mei said as she had a felling that her team mate would bring up their last conversation about Sinedd. "What ever happened to that shopping trip? come on lets go." and with that both girls rushed out of the hotel to go to the shops.

* * *

**sorry i had to finish their but the cliffhanger is the bit about sinedd. please review if you enjoy this story**


End file.
